malkdekoijnfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekend Kriger
Weekend Kriger er det 11. nummer på Malk de Koijn 's tredje plade Toback to the Fromtime . Lyrics: YEEEEAAAH, BOY! Lad mig starte det her, for jeg' en gambler, gingster, gangster, stiv til jeg går med gangstativ, Se mit liv på din tube, fra jeg var lille i en puppe med rubrikskube Svøbt i en kåbe (af hermelin), dyppede jeg tungen (i palmevin) Ka' då forstå hva' a' sayer, a' en parcelhusplayer, Pruster, bøvler, blaprer, savler, slubrer, snøvler, og lytter til soundgarden, Spiller pik-petanque nede i parken, tømmer lommelarken lige ned i nakken, (Umba-umba) Og så kører snakken, snorkler, sniffer, bakser med ungerne, drømmer om at bide fede Trine lidt i lungerne, spyt' hende i fjabben og slik' hende i nummeren! Op og svine pølsen til hun sjasker omkuld, og så på disko-dasko for at drikke hende fuld, Danse limborock til Onkel Dum og Bananerne, svinge med det brokbind og skide i sandalerne, glide ned ad trappen i en søjle af lort og så en tur på Mac'en og bestille sig et stort stykke mishandlet kvæg og en milkshake, sparke til en hjemløs med fipskæg. Du siger: -Super nice mand, jeg siger: -Herre nedern! at skulle ligge på gulvet og høre, at du tar' hende i skider'n. Står op, går ud i æ' køkken og får fråder'n og derefter på lokum og søsætter båder'n Glemte at låse døren så din mor får bakker'n, prøver at overdøve, at du boller hende i snakker'n, "Ja, jeg begyndt da at arbejd' nede i døgner'n, Hun ved at jeg' en taber, gir' hende alle løgner'n'. Nu faldt tieren, hun får ryster'n, måske fordi jeg får stirrer'n på bryster'n? Nok ikk' go' stil at glo hende på pakker'n, fumler ud i gangen og falder over frakker'n Jeg får grinern' og kan ikke styre'n da din mor tar' fejl af en mega klump ryger'n og et brunt styk' tøggummi henne på kommoden Jeg springer op, og prøver at sparke det væk med foden, dog ikk' så hårdt, men rammer hende på bisser'n og den gammel fodvorte får ridser'n Foden får blødern', moren får hyler'n, kalder på din far, som jeg ved gir' prygler'n Pizzabageren vi kalder italieneren tar' bener'n på nakken og får herre spæner'n, Løber ud på gaden, men støder ind i rocker'n, holder mine arme mens de losser mig i klokker'n Jeg havde en motorcykel, en Harley Dennis! Gik til polo og kroket og tennis. Om dagen i en polo Ralf Lauren med flipperne helt oppe omkring hår'n! Om søndagen var det min plan a' drøne på min Dennis med piratbandana, og føle mig lidt som en engel fra helvede, inde på grillen, det er et sted ned' ved Næstved, og købe is til den nærmeste Milf, og ta' hende med i Biffen og stik' hende en Latte og fortælle at jeg kender Chief One! Tænder et søm med min Ronson, spiser min vaffel og skruer op for Eddie Condon Cruiser rundt ud på fitten med en daarjlig tøs, pilsner og pomfriller, mand, vi hygger løs, Stener på et tæppe i det blødeste filt, stikker ild til en koger, ja vi har det for vildt! Kigger op på skyerne der driver forbi og vi drikker Johnny Cola med den skæveste mund Solen gør mig varm og kjolen er stram og pludselig sidder der en hveps på hendes svulmende barm, jeg si'r: "Hvad fa'en vil du, dit lede insekt?" imens jeg svinger en kæp for at jawe den væk, Det sku' jeg baaaare aldrig ha' gjort, fordi jeg rammer hende på øret, hold da kæft noget lort! Jeg siger: "Rolig min dronning, lad mig komme til hjælp! Prøv og tælle til tre, så har jeg skaffet et telt Så ka' jeg suge mig en blam og vi kan høre The Stones, se på stjerneskud og snakke om moderne kunst Okay, det her hände just när jag berettade för hende at jag kännar Chief One (UUUURGH) Raggedy-daggedy-dig-daggedy-daggedy-dig-daggedy-daggedy-dingeling og hallo! Wuab-babbe-hyllebab-dellebab-og-dæå! Mama, uuuh, mama-mama, uuuh! Tumper ned' på hjørnet mand, respektér folk i swagger! I destruerer jer selv som et franskbrød der ligger ude i regnen. Haha, fantastic! Fantastic! Fa-fantastic! Björn Jeffesen, nattefrost Grrreat, that sounds fantastic! Fantastic, fantastic! ''-Thank you very much!''